(Drabble) Cinta Diujung jalan
by MinSeulELFSparFishy
Summary: Lay menutup diary miliknya –hadiah dari Suho di ulang tahunnya- . ia memandang langit,berharap ada keajaiban dari sifat kekasihnya-Suho- berubah. Oh,Lay tak sadarkah kau bahwa Suho hanya mengetes dirimu. Apa mengetes..? Tunggu,maksudnya?... Sulay drabble First ff di ffn,biasanya saya cuma sebagai reader. dan gak pede buat publish ff
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta diujung jalan**

Author: Park Min Seul

Main cast: Sulay

Genre: Romance Gaje,gak tau sih saya masih bingung masalah genre

Disclaimer: All main cast is belong to God,but this ff is mine,sama lirik puisi disini diambil dari lagunya mbak Agnes-Cinta Diujung Jalan

Summary: ... Lay menutup diary miliknya –hadiah dari Suho di ulang tahunnya- . ia memandang langit,berharap ada keajaiban dari sifat kekasihnya-Suho- berubah.

Oh,Lay tak sadarkah kau bahwa Suho hanya mengetes dirimu.

Apa mengetes..?

Tunggu,maksudnya?...

Warning: Typo,Ceritanya gaje,garing,gak menarik sama sekali,cerita pasaran –pake banget-,OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

No Bash

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

.

Min Seul present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Setiap tetes air mataku

Telah kuberikan untuk kisahku

Apakah setiap cinta kepada seorang harus ada air mata? Tak mengertikah kau,setiap tetes air mataku hanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu,tolong garis bawahi dua kata itu. Aku tau cinta pasti membutuhkan air mata,tapi haruskah disemua kisah cintaku padamu?

Mengerti,tapi tak dimenegrti

Cintaku telah diujung jalan

Apakah aku kurang pengertian padamu ge? Kalau iya, tolong beritahu padaku apa yang kurang pengertian apa diriku ge. Tapi tolong jangan begini. Bisakah kau tak membuat kisah cinta kita diujung perpisahan? Atau kau sudah-

-tidak mencintaiku?

"_Gege?"_

"_..."_

"_ge?"_

"_..."_

"_ge? Kau melamun?"_

"_Eh? Mungkin ," ucapnya ketus_

"_jinja?gwenchana ge?"_

"_ne"_

"_kau melamun apa ge?"_

"_ah,sudahlah kau tak mengerti" jawabnya ketus_

Setiap kata dari bibirku

Kadang tak sama dalam hatiku

Tersenyum dalam hati menangis

Cintaku telah diujung jalan

Kau tahu,aku sudah lelah berpura-pura tersenyum,padahal aku ingin sekali menangis. Sudah cukup aku memendam rasa cemburuku,rasa rinduku,rasa-

-cintaku yang terlampau besar padamu,aku sudah bosan berkata tak sesuai keinginanku. Aku sudah lelah dengan sikapmu yang seolah meremehkan cinta kita. Apakah selama ini cintamu,janji-janjimu... palsu?

"_Yixing, kau ada masalah dengan Suho ge?"_

"_Eh? Aniya.. kami baik-baik saja"_

"_Benarkah? Kukira kalian sedang ada masalah"_

"_Hahaha,kami baik-baik saja Lulu"_

'_sebenarnya tidak,sudah seminggu Suho ge tak menghubungiku sedikitpun'_

Aku sangat mengenalmu

Aku juga cintaimu

Tapi kau tak pernah ada pengertian

Ku senang ku sedih kau tak mau tau

Cinta itu harus ada saling pengertian kan? Akusangat mengenalmu ge,aku tau kau adalah orang yang hangat dan perhatian. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah perhatian denganku ge? Apa aku kurang perhatian denganmu?

"_gege! Kau tau aku berhasil masuk kelas unggulan itu ge!" histerisku pada Suho ge_

"_Oh" jawabnya singkat. _

'_Tak bisakah setidaknya kau memberiku selamat ge?' batinku pilu_

"_Kenapa responmu hanya 'Oh' saja ge?" tanyaku._

"_Memang aku harus merespon apa? Sudahlah chagy aku ada urusan aku pergi dulu,bye" ucap Suho ge tanpa melihatku dan langsung pergi_

'_kenapa kau tak perhatian sedikitpun ge? Bahkan Kris,rivalku saja memberiku selamat,atau diriku yang terlalu berharap padamu ge?'_

Aku sangat mengenalmu

Dulu kau tak begitu

Aku sangat mengenalmu ge,dan aku tahu kau berubah. Dulu kau tak begitu ge,dulu kau begitu hangat,pengertian,dan lainnya

"_Chagi,kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"_

"_Tanggal 21 ge"_

"_yak! Kalau itu semua orang juga tahu,apa kau lupa hari ini Anniversary 2nd Months kita?"_

" _Hahaha,maaf ge ku bercanda,iya aku ingat kok"_

"_Huwaa,syukurlah... kukira kau lupa"_

"_aku takkan melupakannya ge"_

"_Ayo kita rayakan"_

Tapi sekarang...

"_Gege! Tau tidak ini tanggal berapa?"_

"_tanggal 21,memang kenapa?"_

"_kau tak ingat hari ini kita Anniv 7 bulan kita ge?"_

" _Ani,aku tak ingat. Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?"_

"_Apa kau benar-benar lupa tanggal jadian kita ge?"_

" _ne,untuk apa mengingatnya?"_

_DEG_

'_kau bilang untuk apa ge?'_

Kau bintang dihatiku jadilah yg ku mau

Kusenang ku sedih kau ada dengan ku

Terimakasih ge,kau sudah pernah mengisi lubuk hatiku,berbagi sena sedih dengan ku. Yah,aku tau sebulan ini kau berubah. Tapi kuharap kau bisa berubah seperti dulu lagi ge,walau hanya sehari.

AUTHOR POV

Lay menutup diary miliknya –hadiah dari Suho di ulang tahunnya- . ia memandang langit,berharap ada keajaiban dari sifat kekasihnya-Suho- berubah.

Oh,Lay tak sadarkah kau bahwa Suho hanya mengetes dirimu.

Apa mengetes..

Tunggu,maksudnya?

Other side

"Hah,sudah genap sebulan aku merubah sikapku didepan Lay chagy,aku meridukannya. Dia marah atau menangis ya kalau tahu perubahan sikap ku itu hanya akting"

"Mungkin dia takkan menyangka,dan kurasa Lay hyung adalah orang yang setia dan berusaha menutupi masalah hubungan kalian. Kau tahu,dia selalu bilang tak ada masalah dengan hubungan kalian,padahal.."

"hahaha,aku pintar kan memilih kekasih,Luhan hyung"

"terserah kau lah,hati-hati kalau dia marah lho"

"Ah,kuharap tidak hyung"

FIN

Author note: hello,saya author baru disini..

Ini ff pertama yang saya pubish, hope u like it,saya masih junior,jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan. Saya menerima nasehat sama saran,tapi please jangan bashing saya okay.

Thanks bagi yang udah baca

Review please,ini mendukung banget bagi saya soalnya saya masih pemula –pake banget-

Kalo gak review disini bisa review di akun twitter saya yang salma29_

Salma29_

date: 17/07/2013

21:14 WIB

GOMAWO *BOW*


	2. Chapter 2 sequel

Sequel Cnta Diujung Jalan

Author: Park Min Seul

Main cast: Sulay

Genre: Romance Gaje,gak tau sih saya masih bingung masalah genre

Disclaimer: All main cast is belong to God,but this ff is mine

Summary:

Jangan langsung berpikir jika kekasihmu bersikap dingin tandanya sudah tak mencintaimu,bisa saja ia hanya mengetesmu

Dan,

Jangan terlalu jika kau ingin mengetes karena bisa saja ia tak tahan dengan sikapmu

Warning: Typo,Ceritanya gaje,garing,gak menarik sama sekali,cerita pasaran –pake banget-,OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

No Bash

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

Minseul present

.

.

.

Sequel Cinta Siujung Jalan

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dirumah kediaman keluarga Zhang

"Pagi Mama,Pagi Papa"

"Pagi juga Xingie"

"Kau terlihat manis Xingie"

"Anak kita memang manis,yeobo"

"Ah,iya memang. Siapa dulu Appanya"

"Siapa dulu Ummanya yeobo"

Sedangkan Yixing? Iya hanya memasang tampang -_-

TING TONG

"Bisa kau bukakan Yixing?"

"Ne Mama"

"Chagi,kau sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah?"

"Eh? Suho Hyung? Kau menjemputku?"

"Tentu saja,wae Lay? Apa itu salah?"

"Ah,aniya ge. Tunggulah sebentar aku mau berpamitan dengan orang tuaku"

"Ah,bagaimana kalau sekalian saja aku berpamitan,aku kan calon menantu yang baik"

"Terserah kau lah ge"

Eh?

Tunggu sebentar,calon 'menantu' yang baik?

'Suho ge,tolong jangan memberi aku harapan yang berlebihan. Apa kau benar berubah ge? Atau-

-ini hanya alibi saja?'

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kelas barumu Xing?"

"Emm,hampir sama seperti dulu ge"

"Apa rivalmu Kris itu sekelas denganmu? Luhan juga?"

"Tentu ge?"

"Persaanku saja,atau kau memang seperti orang yang takut kumarahi,Xingie?"

"'Mungkin' hanya perasaanmu saja ge"

'Sebenarnya memang aku takut kau marahi ge,mengingat sifatmu sebulan terakhir ini'

.

.

.

"LAY! Kenapa kau berangkat sedikit terlam-

-bat,ah ternyata kau diantar Suho" ucap Luhan

"Kau tahu kan hari ini pengumuman 10 rangking tertinggi kelas bulanan"

Aku menepuk jidatku,

"Ah,iya. Sudah keluarkah ?"

"Ne,kurasa kau harus lebih rajin belajar Lay"

"Eh,Wae ge? "

"Kau lihat sajalah sendiri" ucap Luhan ge sambil menggandeng –menyeret- tanganku.

"Good luck lay"

"Ne Suho ge"

.

.

.

"Permisi.. permisi.."

"Wah,aku tak menyangka dia tergeser dari Kris"

"Kris memang hebat"

"Ah,padahal dia pacar seorang Kim Joomyun,seharusnya ia yang dapat nomor satu"

'Kenapa semuanya seperti membicarakanku?'

Dan saat kumelihat papan pengumuman

10 rangking tertinggi di kelas 3-1

_Wu Yifan_

_Zhang Yixing_

_..._

'Omo,yang benar saja. Rangkingku turun?'

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat aku menjadi rangking satu Zhang"

Mendengar suara yang kukenali,akupun menoleh

Tapi-

CUP

Seketika mataku membulat,pipiku memanas dan-

BUGH

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Yixing,OR YOU'LL DEAD!"

-Suho ge? Mem-memukul Kris?

Setelah itu Suho ge menyeretku,oke perasaanku tak bisa dibilang enak(?)

.

.

.

"Suho ge lepas,ini sakit" rengekku

Tenu saja sakit,suho ge mencengkram tanganku sangat erat

"Suho ge,aku benar-benar tidak tahu tadi ge,dan aku benar-benar kaget ge"

"Tapi kau tak memberontak Xing"

"Aku belum sempat memberontak ge,lagipula tadi tanganku dicengkram juga ge"

"Aku kecewa padamu Xing"

"Kalau begitu,putuskan aku ge" ucapku sambil menunduk –menahan tangis-

"Mwo? Hey,jangan segampang itu kau meminta putus Lay,apa alasanmu hah?" tanya Suho ge dengan nada marah

Tak sadarkah kau Suho? Ucapanmu itu seperti sebuah bentakan pada yeoja,eh namja manis didepanmu ini.

Normal POV

"Karena gege sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku,gege selalu mengacuhkanku bahkan gege selalu menjawab ketus pertanyaanku" ucap Lay takut

Hati Suho meluluh,ia merengkuh pipi Lay lalu

CHU~~

Iya,Suho mencium bibir Lay,dapat ia rasakan lelehan air mata saat mereka berciuman.

Sedangkan Lay? Ia hanya menikmati ciuman dari kekasihnya itu,

Setelah cukup lama Suho merasa Lay memukul-mukul pundaknya,tanda ia kehabisan nafas. Dengan tidak rela Suhopun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Lay,dengarkan aku."ucap Suho sambil menatap mata Lay

Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terengah-engah mencari oksigen

"Aku mengacuhkan mu selama sebulan ini bukan tanpa alasan chagi. Aku hanya ingin menguji kesabaranmu dan ketulusanmu. Kau tahu? Kadang aku cemburu dengan Kris,walaupun dia rivalmu tapi dia sering sekali ada didekatmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa berkutik dengan kegiatan OSIS. Dia selalu menjahilimu,dan tadi,huft.. aku tak menyangka dia berani menciummu. Kau termasuk kedalam orang terkenal di sekolah ini Lay,pasti banyak yang menyukaimu,dan aku benci kenyataan terakhir itu. "

"Nah,apa hubungannya dengan kau mengujiku ge?"

"Aku mengujimu agar kau lebih perhatian denganku,dan tentu saja apakah kau akan berpaling dariku atau tidak jika aku berubah seperti itu"

"Aku takkan berpaling darimu ge mengapa kau mengetesku segala"

"Yah,kau tahu sendiri kan cita-citaku kan ingin jadi guru,jadi harus sering mengetes muridnya"

"Jadi kau menganggapku murid ge? Bukan kekasih"

"Ne,aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai murid"

"Mwo,huh gege jahat!"ucap Lay sambil mempout kan bibirnya

"Ne,aku memang jahat,kau muridku satu-satunya lho"

"Itu tandanya gege tak laku menjadi guru,memangnya gege mengajar pelajaran apa?"

"Kau mau tahu?"  
"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh,mendekatlah aku akan membisikkan itu padamu"

Laypun mendekat dan jawaban Suho adalah-

"Pelajaran menjadi istri seorang Kim Joomyeon" bisik Suho

"MWO!" pipi Lay pun merona

'Aish manisnya'

"Apa permintaan putusku kau masukkan nilai ge?" tanya Lay yang sudah terbawa suasana

"Emm,tentu saja dan itu membuat nilaimu dibawah KKM"

"Mwo? Apakah aku harus ikut remedial?"

"Tentu dan sekarang catat soalnya dan kerjakan ara?"

"Arasseo saem"

"Nomor satu.. mencintai Kim Joomyeon a.k.a Suho sepenuh hati"

"Nomor dua... menerima cinta Kim Joomyeon sepenuh hati"

"Nomor tiga-

Suho mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan membukanya

-menjadi pendamping Kim Joomyeon untuk selamanya"

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya ini ge?"

"Lay,Zhang Yixing,maukah kau menjadi pendampingku,pendamping hidupku?"

"Ge-gege"ucap lay masih tak percaya

"Tolong jawab Xingie"

"A-aku.. mau ge"

Mendengar jawaban Lay,Suho langsung memeluk Lay dan berkali-kali mengucapkan 'Gomawo' 'Saranghae'

THE END

Author note: hyaaa... apa itu diatas..*tutup muka

Jujur,bingung bikin endingnya,tapi eh tiba-tiba ada lampu nyala diatas...

Dan saya ngucapin terimaksih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah baca,review,favorit maupun follow crita saya,bahkan saya kira crita saya gak bakal laku,kenapa? Saya masih pemula,hoobae. Jadi makasih deh buat kalian semua *Bagi-bagi THR bareng Suho papa

Big thanks for:

**MichiMizuka, DevilFujoshi, Ruiki Kaera, siscaMinstalove, Caffeine NL, AlpacaAce, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , lee minji elf, Eunra Lau, berlindia**

Sekali lagi makasih,dan mohon reviewnya.. ini sangat membantu lho..


End file.
